An Unexpected Transformation
by CarsonJenkins
Summary: When Ron Weasley drinks a mysterious potion, he gets transformed from a seventh year student back to a first year student. Now Ron and his friends must find an antidote for the potion in 48 hours, or Ron will remain a first year student forever!


Chapter One

Draco Malfoy stared blankly at the cauldron that was placed in front of him. He looked at the pile of ingrediants sitting to the right of the cauldron. He toyed with some of the ingrediants as he ignored what Professor Snape was saying. Although the class had been instructed to wait until directions were done being given before brewing,Draco decided to get a head start. He had all the proper ingrediants,after all. What could possibly go wrong? The Slytherin boy made sure that his professor wasn't looking before adding ingrediants to the cauldron,one by one.

Once the class had begun brewing, he was already halfway finished with the assignment. Luckily,Snape didn't notice. After about twenty minutes of brewing,the rest of the class was finished as well. Everyone poured their potions into glass phials,stuffed them in their bags,and headed off to their next class. Draco stuffed his phial into his own bag and sulked out of Snape's classroom. Walking down the halls,he noticed Harry Potter talking with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He noticed that Ron seemed pretty pleased about something.

''Why so happy,Weasley? Finally found a girl desperate enough to go out with you? Or are you gay?'' Draco snarled. Ron glared at him.

''Shut your mouth,Malfoy.'' The trio walked away. A smirk came across Draco's face. He thought that after all that he said to him,Ron needed to be taught a lesson. His eyes darted to the glass phial in his bag. That gave him an idea.

Finally,lunchtime approached. The trio emerged from their house table to go talk with Luna at the Ravenclaw table,leaving their plates and cups unguarded. Draco stood from his own house table and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table. He easily spotted Ron's cup. He opened the glass phial and made sure everyone around him was distracted before pouring the potion into Ron's goblet.

He quickly shoved the phial back into his pocket and hurried back to his own table,just as the trio was returning. ''I know I've asked this a hundred times already,but what the bloody hell is a nargle?'' Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shrugged. Ron sighed and picked up his goblet. He was so thirsty he could have drank the whole goblet in one gulp,but he still had the whole meal to get through. He took a medium sized drink. The substance tasted weird but he thought nothing of it. All the houses finished their meals and headed to their next classes.

The one thing Draco didn't realise about the substance he'd put in Ron's drink was that it was a transformation potion. During Care of Magical Creatures,Ron had been feeling weird but knew better than to mention it. Hermione would freak out. He noticed that Buckbeak was eyeing the dead ferrets over by Hagrid's hut. He picked one up carefully and handed it to Hagrid to give to Buckbeak. As Ron turned to walk back to his friends a bright flash of light streamed across the large class of Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Many students tried shielding their eyes from the bright light. The blinding light lasted for about a minute before it slowly faded away. The force had pushed Ron to the grass.

''Ron, are yeh alrig'?'' Hagrid asked his student. Ron groaned and pulled himself off the grass.

''I feel fine,Hagrid.'' He heard several students gasp. He also heard several murmers and whispering. Even Hagrid looked a bit pale.

''What's wrong?'' He wondered aloud. Hagrid pulled Ron to the side.

''You mean yeh don' know?'' Hagrid mumbled. Ron was confused.

''Know what?'' Hagrid lowered his voice to a whisper.

''Ron...I think yer eleven again.'' Ron's eyes widened at this.

''No. No, I'm not.'' Hagrid pulled a small mirror out of his bag of supplies and handed it to Ron. Sure enough when Ron looked in the mirror, he didn't see his seventeen year-old self,but himself as an eleven year-old first year student. His hair was shorter now and he didn't look seventeen anymore.

''How did this happen?'' He asked,shocked. Hagrid put the mirror back in his bag and turned back to eleven year-old Ron.

''I think we'll havta see the headmaster 'bout this,Ron.'' Ron looked back at his classmates. Even the Slytherin's eyes were wide with shock. He studied his friend's faces. Harry's face was full of sorrow and fear. Hermione's face was a mixture of fear and worry. Ron turned back to Hagrid,who was now much taller than him and reluctantly nodded.


End file.
